The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray tubes and, in particular, to predicting X-ray tube failure.
Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures or features of a subject (patient, manufactured good, baggage, package, or passenger) to be obtained non-invasively. In particular, such non-invasive imaging technologies rely on various physical principles, such as the differential transmission of X-rays through the target volume, to acquire data and to construct images or otherwise represent the internal features of the subject.
In such X-ray based non-invasive imaging contexts, X-ray tubes are typically used to generate the X-rays passed through the subject. Examples of imaging systems employing X-ray tubes include, but are not limited to systems for: radiography, mammography, tomosynthesis, C-arm angiography, fluoroscopy, and computed tomography (CT) systems, as well as others. The X-rays emitted by X-ray tubes in such systems are generated in response to control signals during an examination or imaging sequence.
Typically, the X-ray tube includes a cathode and an anode. An emitter within the cathode may emit a stream of electrons in response to heat resulting from an applied electrical current, and/or an electric field resulting from an applied voltage. The anode may include a target that is impacted by the stream of electrons. The target may, as a result of impact by the electron beam, produce X-ray radiation to be emitted toward an imaged volume.
In practice, such X-ray tubes have a finite useful life. However, even X-ray tubes of the same type and model may vary as to their useful life. However, it may be difficult to estimate or predict the useful life of an X-ray tube. As a result, X-ray tubes may either be proactively changed while useful life remains, or may be used until failure, resulting in unscheduled downtime that is inconvenient for patients and staff.